Aht Urhgan Mission 42: Path of Darkness
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Target the "Blank Target" in Nyzul Isle Staging Point right next to the Runic Portal. Selecting "Yes" will render you unable to enter Salaheem's Sentinels until the mission is completed (unable to check rank up status or rank up for assaults), and will trigger a cutscene. Proceed to the Runic Seal (I-9) and prepare for the battle. Only one person needs to select the mission and all party members will get transported in like a normal Assault Mission. Naja will fight alongside you in this mission. She must be kept alive, if her HP drops to 0, you will fail the mission. If you fail you will lose your key item: Nyzul Isle Route. Another one can be obtained from Rodin-Comidin. You don't lose experience points in this mission - so it's safe to Home Point Warp Time Limit: 30 minutes. First room When you enter, your party will appear in the same spot as Naja. Amnaf is in the room ahead. *Aggroing her spawns 4 Imperial Gears. *The Gears can be slept but they resist heavily. Lullaby spells, such as Foe Lullaby, seem to work better than dark magic. Light shot also works too, but all sleeps are likely to be resisted. *Amnaf can be slept easily. These gears do not have a lot of HP. It is recommended that other party members take care of the gears while a tank and healer handle Amnaf. Once the gears are dead, they won't be summoned again. When Amnaf's HP is around 50%, she will warp to the next room, warping will not cause her to lose any DoT spells. Best to have all your DDs solo a gear while a tank kites the blue mage. Naja can easily take a gear as long as a mage watches her HP. It is important to spread your party members out to avoid being hit by AoE attacks. Naja will pick an enemy at random every fight (if she picks Amnaf get ready for trouble); she will run ahead when Amnaf warps, but she will stop just out of range, so you can rest before moving on to the next room. Second room Use the same strategy here as the previous room. When you engage Amnaf she will summon 8 Imperial Gears (triple). When Amnaf's HP is low, she will warp away again. These gears can be slept with much more ease, but it is more reliable to solo the same way as the first room. It is important to spread your party members out to avoid being hit by AoE attacks. Third room Amnaf will turn into a Soulflayer. This time she will not summon any enemies. She is not immune to DoT effects, but she is 100% resistant to elemental magic when Immortal Shield is up, and highly resistant when it is not up. It also has high physical defense. Defeat Amnaf to win the battle. *Amnaf will be at 100% health on final form. *Sleepga will reset hate on all who are slept. Notes *Blue Mage can learn Mind Blast from this fight. Strategy * Strategies ---- Game Description Using the map given to you by Rodin-Comidin, find a route through Nyzul Isle and rescue the captured Luzaf!